The DGZ gang in fairy tail land!
by Moonsparkle
Summary: What happens when the auther is bored and desides to randomly place our fav characters in fairytales? Read to find out YES IT HAS A STORY
1. Prologe

Disclamer; I dont own DBZ or any of it's characters   
  
AN: I was bored so i'm randomly placing them in fairy tails, and yes it has a story, this explains it pretty much, next episode, snow white and the three dwarfs :) Muwahahahahahaahah   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
"Woman, what is this?" Vegita snapped, glaring a silver box in the middle of the room   
  
"It's my latest invention" Bulma smiled showing it off "You see how it works it..."   
  
"Mom, we really dont need to know that" Bra said smiling.   
  
Goten walked into the room, eyeing everyone who was there. The room Included Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Piccilo, Trunks, Bra, Marron, Ubbu, and Pan. The rest couldn't make it. The walked over to bulma's invettention and put his drink on it.   
  
" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." Bulma screamed andd jumped slowmotion trying to save her inventioned. The drink spilled and everyone was silent as sparks flew everywhere. Next think you know there in a completly different place. Bulma realizing she was still in the air laughed nevously and fell to the ground. She got up and dusted herself off   
  
"Where are we?" everyone wondered aloud.   
  
"Now you've done it..." Bulma told evyone. Dramatic Music started in the background **dun dun dun!** "my invention when combined with cherry coke transports up into fairytales!"   
  
"Fairy's have tails?"   
  
"Not now Goten! Any second now we will be transported into the first one." Everyone gasps. Realizing it hasent happend yet they all gasp again. Now anoyed, The all come up to Moon_Sparkle. "What kind of writer are you? when we gasp it happens, how could you not know that?" Moon_sparkle Gulps and all the characters walk back over. **heh ^.^** They all glare at her and gasp again "Gasp" Moon_sparkle, who is still in shock, just stands there. Vegita gets very pissed and starts to strangle her. "Now you listen here girl, you do it write, or i'll do you IN" Moon_dust, turing purple, quickly nods. Vegita quickly walks back over to the group, who all move there finger across there throughts. Now, they look suprised (arent they good acters?) and gasp again. Suddenly there in a different setting,   
  
And it's not pretty.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
:) 


	2. Snow white and the 7 dwarfs

Disclamer; I dont own DBZ or any of it's characters   
  
AN: Now it's time for: snow white and the seven dwarfs :) ohh, this is going to be fun **rubs hands together**   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
"WHAT IS THIS" yelled piccilo. Everyone glanced over to see piccolo, yes piccolo, the piccolo, clad in a white frilly driss with a dark blue top.   
  
Everyone doubled over laughing. Piccolo glared at them. "well look at yourselfs and then laugh" This caught everones attention and they all looked down. Then they looked around at eveyone elce.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh" was the responce. Pan, Bra, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, and Videl were all 2 ft tall and wearing little fat costumes. Vegeta was so pissed he stood there and desided to go sypersaiyan. He put his hands into fists and screamed. Nothing happend. He screamed again. Nothing happend. It ended up like normal episodes of DBZ with him screaming the whole time. Everyone elce stoped staring at him and resisting the urge to call the mental hospital.   
  
"Wait," Pan said, " Marron and Grampa are missing!" Everyone gasped. "ahem" they said glaring at moon_sparkle. Not wanting to repeat what happend earlier she acted haistaly.   
  
"Okay people, lets try this again..." Bumla lead "three... two... one..."   
  
"Gasp!" **dun dun dun** "good she got it right."   
  
"Anyway, what other characters are there in this story?"   
  
"Um..." the whole gang pondered   
  
"Peter Pan?"   
  
"Pinnocio?"   
  
"Billy Joe Bob?"   
  
"Mary popin?"   
  
"the three little pigs?"   
  
"Thumbalina?"   
  
"you are the weekest link" Vegeta said proudly "because it's..." dramatic pause "The big bad wolf!"   
  
"Is that your finnal answer?" asked Trunks   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Too bad"   
  
"You dare insult the prince of saiyans?"   
  
"Yes i dare insult the week-two-foot tall-idiot-pain in the --- of a prince"   
  
"Why you evil..."   
  
"Thats it!" Yelled Goten. "It's the EVIL which and the PRINCE!"   
  
there was a silence "Wow goten, for an idiot your really smart" Remarked Trunks   
  
"Thanks... i think"   
  
"Thats it everyone! Marron must be the witch and Goku the prince!" said mini Gohan (heh)   
  
They all ran out side where Maron was standing arguing with Goku. "Hey!" the called and Goku and Marron looked over and fell over laughing. "Look, it's snow green and the seven mini-wonders!"   
  
"Ha Ha... now do you know how we get out of here?"   
  
"Um well..." Bulma thought for a sec. "It should randomly decide to transport us somewhere elce.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Some where... um... elce...   
  
There is a veiw of the back of two chairs. you hear very deep voices from the other side. We get the sence of big, evil creaturs, the chairs turn around and you see...   
  
Little fluffy pink aliens eating penut butter?   
  
Yup, thats right. Lets see what there talking about...   
  
"THis is soo much fun, our study of human stupid ness has paid of, muwahahahaahahah" says pink-fluffy-alien-thini-eating-PB-one   
  
"Where should they go next? Ahhh... i have the perfect spot..." says pink-fluffy-alien-thini-eating-PB-two   
  
pink-fluffy-alien-thini-eating-PB-two reached out and hits a big red botton...   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
AN: Ahh yess, the sheer stupdity of it. I was REALLY bored :) 


End file.
